The Drunken Angel
by Jared Someone
Summary: Because everyone deserves someone at their lowest moment...One Shot SXK


_**T**_h_E_ _**D**_**R**_**u**_n_K_e_n_ **A****n**_G_**e**_**L**_

**x **

Because everyone deserves someone at their lowest moment…

**X **

To put it quite simply, Selphie was drunk.

She wasn't the type of person who would usually go out and party hard, but she had been invited to her best friend's brother's 18th birthday and everyone else was drinking. So she had thought, "Why not?" A beer and a half later she was propositioning everyone and everything there.

"Y-you know what we sh-should do, we should get drunk, hook up and NEVER see each other again," Selphie said to one of the guys there but at that moment he feinted, causing Selphie to look around.

"Where _–hic- _where did he g-go?" Selphie asked no one in particular and when no one answered her, she shrugged and looked around before her eyes widened.

"LOOK, A P-POOL!" She shouted and began to drunkenly make her way towards it. However, she didn't get to far when she fell onto the lawn and began to laugh, her eyes looking at the ground. Many of the guys were looking at her and one of them had a glint in their eye, a hint of pure evil.

That's when he appeared.

Coming out of the shadows was a man, not much older than 21. He had chocolate brown hair, deep cerulean eyes and tanned shin. He was wearing a black suit (Minus a tie) with a black overcoat buttoned up. He was also wearing a navy blue scarf wrapped around his neck and a pair of leather black gloves. He had a look of compassion on his face. Bending down, he sighed and said, "What are we going to do with you aye?"

"Mmm," The girl said with a sheepish grin on her face and the man smiled sadly as he managed to pick her up and helped her back up as they began to walk to where the other people were. The boys who had been staring at her before began to advance towards the man and Selphie.

"You alright there mate?" The boy asked and the man looked up, smiling as he did.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, she's just a bit drunk though, I was going to put her to bed actually,"

"Why don't you give her to me, I'll get her to bed," The boy said while his friends began to laugh.

"Ah, well, I'd actually feel a lot more at peace if I were to do it," The man said.

"Come on mate, let me take her upstairs, I'll take _real _good care of her," The boy said as he put his hand on man and, had he not been drunk, would have felt the coldness of the man's body heat.

The man's entire attitude suddenly changed.

"First of all, I'm not you're "Mate", the name is Sora. And secondly, I wouldn't leave a vulnerable girl like Miss Selphie here with the likes of you," The man called Sora stated quite calmly and coldly, causing the other boys to "oooo"

"I really think you should reconsider that," The boy now growled as he tightened his grip on Sora, to which Sora didn't wince in pain, but sighed.

"Your funeral," He merely said and quite quickly grabbed the boy's hand, twisted and broke it.

The boy screamed in pain, yet no sound came from his mouth as Sora gave him a swift kick in the head, knocking him out.

"Stay," He muttered to Selphie, and instantly she was frozen to the spot.

The boy's friends began to round on Sora, one of them smashing the end of his empty bottle to use as a weapon. Sora shrugged before he raised his left hand, and out of no-where, a walking stick appeared with a round metal object about the size of a tennis ball at the top.

Swinging it, he connected with the first boy's nose, causing it to break and blinding him with blood as he hit the ground. The next one went for a punch, but Sora blocked with the metal orb on the walking stick, breaking that boy's hand, then swinging it around like a Ferris wheel connecting with that boys jaw, causing him to fly off the ground and into the dirt. The final boy with the broken bottle launched at Sora and for his own amusement, decided to let him attack. The bottle made contact with his heart and the boy looked up in success, but his smile turned to one of fright at what Sora's facial expression was.

"I'm sorry, did you expect me to fall back," Sora smiled as the boy let go of his weapon, which Sora took the opportunity to slowly remove, seeing the blood that was once on it slowly disappearing into the wind.

Sora threw the bottle away and watched as the boy feinted. Sora smiled as he picked up Selphie, and placed her on one of the chairs. He then walked back to the boys, and bent down. Slowly, he wiped his hand over the blood that was dripping from their noses and watched as it disappeared from their faces at his touch. He then gripped each boy's nose, cracked said noses back into position and watched as they healed almost instantly. Of course, the members of the party were having too much fun to notice the beating and healing of these drunken teens. Doubtless even the boys would remember the events that had unfolded. Alcohol was his invisibility cloak.

Sora placed his palm on the girl's head and she instantly fell asleep. He then clicked his fingers, at once took refuge in one of the darkest corners and watched as someone, a woman to be exact instantly noticed her.

"Hey Tidus," The girl called and the surfer-looking adult named Tidus rushed over to accompany the girl.

"Man, I told Selph she shouldn't have had anything to drink…come on, help me get her to my room Yuna," Tidus said and he picked her up and together the two took her inside the house.

"Safe and sound," Sora smiled as he exited the shadow and suddenly walking with a limp, he began to walk through the house, out the door, and down the street, where he suddenly disappeared into the night.

**X **

"I swear to you he was there!"

"You were drunk, Selph, and no one else says they saw him,"

Monday morning, the day after Tidus' 18th Birthday Bash, and there was already an argument going on.

Kairi Lockhart was walking through the gate talking with her sister Namine. Both had been discussing an art assessment that was due the next day, when the sound of local gossip Selphie Tilmitt and beauty queen Yuna Summoner talking quite loudly in the court area caught their attention. Kairi and Namine made their way over to the girls and managed to find their good friend Xion Wise.

"What are they yelling about?" Kairi whispered to Xion

"Selphie's stating that she saw the 'Drunken Angel' at Tidus' party and that he helped her," Xion muttered back

"Ah, the Drunken Angel Myth," Kairi smiled as she leaned back. However, the _Myth_ statement in her sentence caught the attention of Selphie, and she turned from Yuna to Kairi.

"It's no Myth, it's real!" Selphie spat.

"Oh please, Selph. You're telling me that some 'Angel' comes down and protects people who are drunk from being attacked or taken advantage of?" Kairi asked and Selphie nodded her head.

The entire group was silent until a familiar singing voice broke the silence.

"# Last night…can't remember…what happened…where'd we go? #"

Everyone turned to see Roxas Fair dancing into the school, his iPod up to maximum volume as he was singing as loud as he could.

"My thought's exactly," Kairi smiled as she turned to walk away.

"Out of everyone here, Kairi, you are most spectacle of the Drunken Angel," Selphie shouted and Kairi turned on the spot.

"Tell you what, show me proof, I'll go round handing out leaflets that a 'Drunken Angel' actually exists," Kairi smiled and along with Namine and Roxas, she walked off to her first class.

Sitting down in her English class she met up with her best friend Riku Leonhart, who was busy sleeping up the back of the classroom. Prodding him with a pencil, he fell off his seat.

"Ouch, hey girl, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that," Riku rubbed the spot where she had poked him.

"Stop falling asleep in class and I will," Kairi stuck her tounge out and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my 18th is on this Sunday, can I count on the lovely Lockhart twins to be coming?" Riku asked and Kairi looked at him skeptically.

"That depends, is Seifer Almasy going to be there?" She asked quite coldly.

Riku began rubbing the back of his neck and muttered something inaudible.

"Riku," Kairi growled.

"Ok, fine, yes he's going to be there," Riku groaned in defeat.

"Riku, you know every party he goes to he ends up ruining everything, why do you invite him?" Kairi asked.

"You know his dad and mine have been friends for ages, I'd never hear the end of it from the _Lt Colonel_ if I didn't invite him and there's no point in saying no to Fuu and Rai cause he just brings them along anyway," Riku muttered in defeat.

"Riku, you know I don't go to any sort of parties with them," Kairi said as she patted her friend on the back.

"Yeah yeah, alright…what about you Nam?" Riku looked up hopefully.

"Sorry Riku, but if Kairi can't go, then I can't go," Namine smiled and Riku looked down in defeat.

"Alright, well the invitation is still there," Riku said as he slumped back in his seat, but their English teacher soon arrived, causing Riku to quickly go through his books and papers in order to be ready.

**X **

Aqua Eraqus sighed as she tumbled into a group of boys. Merely 2 cans of alcohol had been drained and she was already completely smashed. She was lying down over three boys who were already looking at her with some interest. She of course was much to under the influence that she had failed to notice their true intentions. The boy whose lap she was using to lean her head against began to inch closer to her lips.

"May I have this dance?"

All four looked up to see a brown haired boy staring down at them, wearing a long black coat and a navy blue scarf. He however was only looking at the young girl, who giggled.

"Y-you are so cute," She giggled as she jumped up and left the three boys bewildered as they walked onto the dance floor. The music coming from the jukebox was a slow song, so Aqua, who was feeling a little tired, laid her head on his chest, the softness of the wool of his scarf so comforting to her.

"You need to be more careful," The boy whispered into her ear, and she just 'mmm'ed in response.

"Those boy's could have done some serious damage to you my dear," The boy muttered again

"Y-your really cute," Aqua said as she began to giggle once again.

"Yes you've already said," the boy chuckled.

"What's your name?" Aqua asked, as she looked into his eyes.

"Sora," The boy merely said as Aqua laid her head into his chest once again.

"Sora…that's such a pretty name," Aqua merely said to which Sora smiled sadly.

"I like it," He chuckled.

"Mmm, you're nice and warm," Aqua stated in her drunken state, to which Sora sighed.

"Well, you're going to end up with one massive headache 8:00 tomorrow morning, which is a shame, seeing as you have class tomorrow,"

Aqua tried to silence the boy by putting her finger on his lips, but missed and got his eye.

"You talk to much," She giggled and Sora chuckled to himself.

"Yeah…I get that a lot," Sora smiled as her eyes began to droop.

"Aqua! Aqua!" A voice was calling out, and both Sora and Aqua looked around to see a rather tall man with brown hair running towards them.

"Terra," Aqua smiled as she jumped up and hugged the man.

"Come on sis, dad's waiting," the man named Terra said.

"Wait, you gotta meet my new friend," Aqua turned around, but there was no one there.

"He was right here," Aqua stated as she stomped her foot.

"Sure he was sis, now come on, dad wants to get going," Terra said as he took his sister by the arm and began to drag her away as Aqua looked everywhere for the mysterious boy.

Sitting in the shadows, Sora smiled as he walked over to the side of his table and grabbed a walking stick that was lying against the wall. Smiling he began to walk off, limping as he did.

"Man it's getting tougher to do this," Sora muttered to himself as he looked up and instantly disappeared into the darkness.

**X **

"Oh not you too Aqua!"

It was lunchtime, Wednesday. Aqua and Kairi were sitting at the table discussing the night of a party she had previously attended. A frustrated Kairi was annoyed at her best friend Aqua, who had previously been with her against the whole drunken angel myth. Now she was claiming not only had she met him, but had also _danced_ with him.

"Kairi, you know how strong I was with you on this whole Drunken Angel thing, but I distinctively remember a guy in a black coat dancing with me…and he said something about looking out or something like that,"

"Oh this is utterly ridiculous," Kairi threw her hands up in anger as she jumped up and walked away, followed by Namine.

"It's unbelievable what people hallucinate in their drunken stupor," Kairi muttered angrily.

"They're all hallucinating the same thing are they Kairi?" Namine asked softly and Kairi spun around.

"Oh Nam, not you too," She said sadly.

"I'm not saying it's an angel, but what if there is some guy out there that is gate crashing all the parties and looking out for those who are too drunk to look out for themselves," Namine said and even Kairi had to admit that her theory was more acceptable then the drunken angel one.

"Well until I see this drunken angel, or good samaritan, I'm not going to take anyone's facts into account," Kairi merely said as she began to walk off.

"And how are you going to prove that Kairi?" Namine asked as the two walked off, and Kairi thought about it for a moment, before a smile escaped her lips.

"I know exactly how I'm going to prove it," Kairi stated.

"How?" Namine asked.

"I'm going to go to Riku's party, pretend I'm drunk, and wait for this 'Drunken Angel' to show up." Kairi smiled.

"Wait, what about Seifer?" Namine asked.

"It'll be worth putting up with Seifer for a couple of hours just to prove that there's no such thing as the drunken angel,"

**X **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Riku Leonhart was grinning like a mad fool as the 50 or so people cheered him for reaching 18. He blew out the candles of his cake that his mother had insisted on making and watched as his friends began to cheer even louder, some of the more drunken ones were out of pitch and their drinks were spilling all over the place and on some people. Many of the people were calling out for a speech, but Riku, who was not much of a public speaker, declined, and in a few short moments, it was all forgotten, as the now delicious chocolate cake was being passed around.

The time was about 10:45pm, so by now many of the people were completely off their faces. They were busy dancing (if you could call spinning around in a circle until you dropped to the floor dancing) and chatting with not much sense being spread. However, there were those few who were still sober and had moved off to a private part of the large house to have a decent conversation.

And then there was one who was only pretending to be drunk.

"THIS PARTY IS AWESME!" Kairi Lockhart screamed, and was followed by several cheers, although all these cheers were from people who had absolutely no idea what they were doing, let alone what they were cheering for.

"Come on Kairi, let's get you inside," Namine, who was next to her sister, put her arm around her and began to lead her inside.

Suddenly, the drunken look on Kairi was replaced with one of seriously, and suspicion.

"See anyone yet," Kairi whispered, although this was not needed, as even in a clear voice they would not have been eavesdropped on.

"Nope," Namine muttered.

"Ha, I told them there was no such thing," Kairi muttered in triumphant, and Namine rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now? You know I don't like parties like this Kairi," Namine said as she looked around at the different types of Alcohol being passed around, thankful that nothing else was being passed around.

"Sure," Kairi smiled, and they began to make their way towards the door.

However, their attempt to depart the party had caught the attention of two people; Two very big, and very evil looking people, People who did not have pure intentions whatsoever.

People known as Seifer and Rai.

As Kairi finally found the door over the sea of people, Namine and herself began to make their way, when both the two boys stood in front of the door, blocking their exit.

"Well hello there ladies," Seifer said, and both the girls could smell the Alcohol on his breath.

"Hello Seifer," Kairi said quite coldly.

"Where are you two going?" Seifer asked as his eyes crossed from Kairi to Namine and back again.

"We're just going to take a step outside for a breath of fresh air," Kairi said, quite calmly as well, the boys beginning to inch closer to them.

"Really? Well why don't we go outside with you," He said as Rai snickered.

"No thank you Seifer," Kairi said, and the boys took another step towards herself and her sister.

"I think we will anyway," Seifer growled as he turned to Rai.

"What do you think Rai, shall we go with these girls to get some "fresh air"?"

"We'll have some real fun, ya know?" Rai smiled as they took another step towards the girls.

Kairi and Namine both looked at each other, before they turned and began to push and shove their way to the back of the house, scared for their personal safety more than anything. They managed to reach outside and began running as fast as they could, common sense no longer apart of them, the only thing they wanted to do was get as far away as they could from those guys.

Unfortunately, they could not get far enough.

Seifer managed to grab hold of Kairi wrist and pulled her in a grasp where her breathing instantly was coming very hard to her. Rai had grabbed hold of Namine's waist and was now holding her in the air.

"Let go of me!" Kairi screamed, but it was drowned out by the music from the house, leaving yelling and crying for help out of the picture.

"Don't worry, it will all be over quickly," Seifer whispered as he began to passionately kiss her neck.

Kairi could feel the saliva on her neck, his hot disgusting breath on her neck, she felt his teeth biting her neck and every time she tried to struggle the pain that his teeth were making would only cause her more pain. She let a few tears fall from her eyes, as she could not bear to see what Rai was doing to her sister. She felt terrible for her sister; she had not even wanted to come to the party and she had made her come all to prove the non-existence of a protector.

Well right now, she could use one.

Suddenly Seifer felt a tap on his shoulder and he released his mouth from Kairi's neck, leaving a rather big red mark and teeth marks on it as he turned around.

"What!" Seifer said and Kairi opened her eyes to see what had stopped Seifer.

The reason was a man, wearing a black suit and scarf with a long woolen trench coat. He had chocolate brown hair and cerulean eyes and Kairi could just make out his tanned skin.

"Get the hell off the woman," The man said quite coldly and proceeded to punch Seifer directly in the nose, while dragging Kairi away with his free hand as he did.

Seifer hit the ground as blood began to pour out of his nose. Rai, who had witnessed all this, pushed Namine to the ground and began to charge towards the mysterious stranger and Kairi saw this as an opportunity to tend to her sister. She saw that there were bruise marks on her arms and that she had been knocked out due to the fright, but other than that she was ok. Kairi did one last quick check before her attention was drawn back to the fight.

The man who had saved her life had somehow gotten his hands on a walking stick with a ball bearing on the top. Kairi watched in amazement as he took aim at

Rai's knees and she watched Rai tumble to the ground. Seifer, however, had gotten up and produced a knife from his pocket and began running at the man.  
"Watch out!" Kairi screamed, even though she would not have been heard and she watched in horror as Seifer stabbed the man in the back.

She continued to watch, not being able to draw away from the scene as Seifer continuously stabbed, sliced and cut at the man. It was incredible that the man was still able to stand after what Seifer had done to him. Kairi assumed that he was going into shock and could nothing but look at the scene before her in absolute disgust, terror amongst it.

Finally, Seifer stopped as he stabbed the knife right into the man, blood seeping through the wool of his victim's coat. Seifer did not bother looking as he turned to Kairi and began to walk slowly towards her, the blood falling from his hands as he savored the look of fear on Kairi's face as she held onto her sister, waiting for what he was going to do to her.

However, as he was mere inches away from her, Kairi looked behind him for a brief second, and that was all she needed. As Seifer was staring at her, he noticed her eyes shift to somewhere behind him. Smile gone, he turned around, and the midpoint between his eyes instantly connected with a metal ball and he flew into the air, beyond Kairi and Namine and into the back fence.

Kairi went from the lifeless body of Seifer to the man who had previously been stabbed multiple times with no wounds in his body, a small gust of wind slightly picking up his hair, the walking stick on the ground with his hand lightly gripping the handle.

There stood the Drunken Angel.

"No way," Kairi whispered in awe as the man walked over to Kairi and looked at Namine, checking for signs of serious damage. When he was satisfied he placed his hands over the bruises and a few seconds later removed them, revealing the skin in perfect condition as it had been before the events had just occurred. Namine shivered a little, but her eyes remained closed and her breathing continued at a normal pace.

"Just a little cold, but she'll be fine," The man said as looked up to Kairi and smiled, looking at her face with some amusement.

"You're…you're…" Kairi could merely say.

"You on the other hand look a bit beaten up, come here," The man reached out, and placed four of his fingers on the red mark sitting on Kairi's neck. The coldness was instantly wiped by the warm touch of his hands.

It was swiftly gone when the man removed his hands and Kairi reached for her mobile phone, holding up to her neck and using it as a mirror to inspect what the man had done. Kairi looked and saw that her skin was the same color that it had been beforehand. This was the proof she was looking for…and yet she did not want to accept it.

"But…it's impossible…you're…" Kairi's eyes were more widened.

"Most people call me Sora…not that most people remember my name anyway," The boy continued to look at Namine, opening her eyes and staring into the lifeless orbs, studying them very intensely.

"Sora?" Kairi muttered, clearly confused that the drunken angel even had a name.

"She'll be fine, 15-20 minutes at the most before she comes to," Sora said as he stood up, bringing his coat closer to him, his walking stick lying on the ground.

"How are you?" He asked and Kairi slowly stood up, finally noticing that Sora was quite tall.

"Yeah, I'm…" Kairi trailed off, not focusing too well, trying to get to terms with what had just happened in less than five minutes.

"Just a bit of shock, nothing a little dancing can fix," Sora smiled as he held out his hand, and Kairi was stunned for a few seconds before she realized what Sora was doing.

"Dance?" Kairi barely managed to say.

"Come on, you've got time, no one is going to hurt Namine, and I'm not leaving until she gets up," Sora said, and for some reason, Kairi took his hand, even though she was in a slightly dazed state, and allowed herself to be lead towards the dance floor, which someone had decided to chose quite a slow song from the jukebox, and all the couples (And drunken hookups) were currently dancing lazily around the floor.

"This is…but, you can't be real," Kairi whispered as Sora lead her around the dance floor.

"Well, that's the great thing about appearing when everyone around me is drunk…usually, I can't be real," Sora continued to smile, somehow managing to dodge every drunken person along the way.

When Kairi remained silent, Sora continued, "It does however beg the question, why are you not drunk,"

"Oh, well…I was trying to…prove you didn't exist…" Kairi went a little red and looked down, away from his piercing blue eyes.

"Really? Guess that plan didn't go all too well then," Sora chuckled which caused Kairi to look up and smile shyly, something she usually didn't do. Maybe it was how he sounded, or how warm his hands were, but something about it made her more relaxed and calmer.

"So…can I ask, are you really an angel, or just a gatecrasher?" Kairi asked, getting to the point quite quickly, something that made Sora sigh.

"It's not a great story," He muttered.

"The good ones usually aren't," Kairi tried to make him smile, but his lifeless eyes and thin mouth ruined this plan.

Sora took a deep breath after a few moments, before beginning, "I was 21, I remember I would go to any party, get myself invited any way with my charms and popularity, usually I was having fun, doing the stupid things that others would laugh at, get you invited to different parties. Within a few hours I would usually be smashed, and the next morning I would wake up, a hangover and usually next to a strange woman, but with a smile on my face and pants quickly on, I would be out in minutes,"

"One night I was at some random persons party, gate crashing was a specialty of mine, I'd usually come when everyone had taken too much alcohol and people would not be able to recognize me from the other great friend they had. Anyway, I was there, having fun, completely drunk when I suddenly got a call from my roommate asking me to come get him from a club, he'd lost his keys to our apartment apparently,"

"I can remember barely managing to get out the words 'I'll be there in fifteen' and he kept asking whether I would be able to do it, reassurance constantly coming from my mouth. I stumbled do the door and too my car…a red sports car…it took me months to get the car,"

Sora chuckled, but Kairi noticed the tear escape from his eye and realized that the climax of the story was not too far away.

"I got into the car, got out of the driveway and began to travel down the road. My foot began to put more pressure on the accelerator than I would normally have. My eyes were unfocused, more interested in the night sky then I was on the road. My arms were twitching and I kept having over to the right side of the road,"

"Then it happened, my arms locked, they began to slowly travel on the wrong side of the road, I kept thinking turn back, turn back! But my arms wouldn't move. And then my attention went from the wheel of the car to the 11 year old kid holding a bag of groceries, not even looking at the oncoming vehicle,"

Kairi's eyes widened at the shock of what she had heard, thinking she knew what had happened next. Sora also noticed this, and shook his head.

"I died due to the impact of the car hitting the telegraph pole, but he suffered something worse…the car cashed into his legs, and after arriving in hospital two hours later, he underwent surgery that made him a paraplegic,"

"I saw him, standing with a white gown and looking straight at me on the clouds…I couldn't even bring myself to look into his face, I kept my head down as the hot tears fell from my eyes and disappeared underneath the clouds, everything was so blurry as I waited to be sent to hell…but it wasn't the thought of eternal damnation, but it was the constant wishing that I could take it back, wishing that I could bring back the power to walk to that poor boy,"

"And he saw the innocence in my eyes, the regret I felt, and he gave me a chance…he sent me to earth to look after every single person there that could not look after themselves, those who suffered under the influence of alcohol, those who could get raped or attacked…or even possibly killed by drunken idiots like myself,"

"How long," Kairi muttered, barely audible by the loud music.

"Four years ago next month, since then I mysteriously arrive at parties in the night, un-spike drinks, turn vodka into water and dance with those who would otherwise be taken advantage of," Sora sighed.

"And you never told anyone?" Kairi asked.

"Like I said, it's hard to make friends when people won't remember you the next morning," Sora sighed, as he looked up and smiled.

"Seems Namine will be alright, she's just getting up now," Kairi looked behind her to see Namine slowly walking towards her.

"Looks like you can…" Kairi turned back, but Sora was nowhere to be seen, no trace of the black woolen coat anywhere.

She sighed as Namine walked up to her, asking, "What happened?"

"Oh…nothing," Kairi sighed.

"I remember Rai was gripping me so tightly, I think he must have knocked me out and I just woke up now with Seifer and Rai knocked out…was it him Kairi, was it the drunken angel?"

Kairi looked around, before she smiled, "I don't know Nam, I just don't know,"

Namine looked at her sister with confusion, before saying, "Call Mum Kai, I'm tired of tonight and want to go to sleep,"

"Come on then sis, I could do with some sleep after tonight as well," And together the two sisters began to walk away, Kairi picking up her phone and dialing her mother while her free hand was guiding the dazed and confused Namine through the crowd and towards the front door.

On the roof of the large house, Sora stood on top of the roof with his walking stick holding him up. He sighed as he rubbed his legs, a psychological pain that was due to the guilt he had after running down the small boy, with the pain only going when he was helping someone from making a mistake, or protecting them while drunk. He watched Kairi and Namine at the driveway looking left and right, waiting for the car to take them home.

"Good night Miss Kairi Lockhart," Sora sighed, and he looked up into the moon, reflecting it through his blue eyes, before he moved back into the shadows, and in a few seconds he disappeared into the night, the drunken angel looking out for another woman or man in distress, to protect them to atone for his sins.

_**X **_

**Hey guys**

**First off I am so sorry for taking so long to update Assassin's blood, but I have two very good reasons. **

**Work and Schoolwork is literally KILLING me, im trying to get priorities right and for now, Schoolwork beats Fanfic no matter how much I want it to be reversed. **

**I've had very mild writers block, trying to decide how Assassins blood will go. Good to say that Drunken Angel has caused me to get back on track **

**Now I love all my reviews more than anything, and I know this story might suck, but this really got me motivated to write. I will try to have Assassin's Blood's newest chapter up soon, but I can't promise anything. **

**I'm keeping this short as I have work tomorrow so I'm going to be extremely busy, but just know that I love you. I'm also thinking ill make this a two or three-shot story, but I dunno. What do you guys think? Let me know in the review. **

**Love you all. **

_**Jared Someone.**_


End file.
